Unbeknownst Sisters
by KawaiixKittie
Summary: Who would've known that Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo had sisters? Please RR. :D
1. Reunited

Ok, my real official first fanfic. xD. The beginning is practically the same one as to my old fanfic, Worlds Apart, but it's different! So don't worry. lol. Hopefully, this one will turn out better. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha gang, but me and my friends do own Serenity, Selene, and Faith. :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

Serenity, Selene, and Faith are just three average high school girls. Ok, maybe not THAT normal, Serenity is a clumsy and optimistic half fox demon that practices archery. She really sucks at archery, I mean, she is probably worse than pathetic. Selene is a sarcastic, violent, pessimistic, emotionless, and... ok you probably get the point now. Anyways... she is a vampire/werewolf hybrid that uses katanas and sais as weapons. You can think of her as the complete opposite of Serenity. Now Faith...ah! The ever so hyper half cat demon that whacks people with her giant spatula. (Yay I spelled it right this time!) Well, the one thing they all had in common was that they were all friends with Kagome.

Soooo they were walking home from school, when Serenity randomly decides to practice her archery. She aims at a tree, fires, and then misses by like a mile and hits the car driving down the street. The driver gets out of his car, looking extremely pissed off since he now has a flat tire. "Damn..." Selene muttered as the driver walks towards them.

"OK WHICH ONE OF YOUHERE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FLAT TIRE?" He yelled in their faces.

"Dang, he needs a breathmint," Selene said under her breath.

"Erm... it was me..." Serenity said, wincing at the thought of what he would do to her. Meanwhile, Faith, who is not paying attention to what is going on whatsoever, bounces around in the background.

"YOU HUH?" He screeched.

"Would you stop yelling you stupid man? Your breath REEKS. And besides, you should have a spare tire," Selene said matter-of- factly.

Faith, perking up, goes up to the driver and yells hyperly, "Hi pathetic man that doesn't have a tire and whose breath stinks!" She smiles innocently and bounces away again.

The driver now literally looks at Faith like this 'O.O'

"Whatever, I will get you one day! Because... there.. is.. um... what was that word again? Oh yeah, KARMA! There is karma in this world!" He says, driving off in his 3-wheeled car.

"Phew, looks like you scared him away Faith," Serenity said, whiping the sweat off her forehead. Like 3 seconds after the driver disappeared out of sight, he appears again, this time with his gangster friends.

"Holy..." Serenity says as she gasps at the 10 gangster looking people holding guns. Selene, now taking out her katana and sai, prepares to fight. Faith, also noticing the change in the amount of people in the area, takes out her giant spatula.

"Serenity! Go to Kagome's and get her 'strong and violent' boyfriend she is always talking about!" Selene yelled at Serenity. "Me and Faith should be able to handle these guys, but they have guns, so it'll be tough, hurry up! Go already." She said impatiently as she watched Serenity disappear out of sight.

"Ok bring it on pathetic wannabe gangsters," Selene said taunting them. Faith, ruining her taunt completely, bounces over and whacks them with her spatula.

* * *

Scene change: At Kagome's house 

Serenity rushed to Kagome's house and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered, "Why hello Serenity!"

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," She said panting. "Is Kagome home?"

"No she's out," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright." Serenity accepted the apology. 'Hmm now I should go look near that old well. She seems to be hanging around there a lot lately.' Serenity thought.

* * *

Scene change: Now back to Selene and Faith, who are pwning the wannabe gangsters. 

Selene uses the edges of her katana to reflect the bullets back at them. Following Selene's lead, Faith uses the side of her giant spatula.

"Heh, that was easier than I thought, I mean, seriously, they have worse aim then Serenity! And that's saying something," Selene exclaimed. "By the way, I wonder where Serenity went anyways, she _still_ isn't back yet."

"Well, Kagome might not be home! So Serenity probably went to that dirty old well that Kagome visits so often!" Faith explained while jumping up and down for no apparent reason.

"Sounds reasonable," Selene said with no emotion. "Let's go." The two scurried off towards the well.

* * *

Scene change: Back to Serenity 

"Hmm... was it this way? Or this way..." Serenity argued with herself. Her sense of direction is just as poor as her archery skills. Think Ryoga from Ranma 1/2. If you don't know Ryoga, here's an example, he couldn't find the front door in a house.

While Serenity was in internal conflict, Selene and Faith ran right past her.

"Hey wasn't that Serenity?" Selene questioned the clueless half cat demon.

"Mayyyyyyybe!" Faith said, as hyper as ever.

Selene rolled her eyes and went back to check.

"Hey Seren, weren't you gonna go to Kagome's?" Selene asked.

"Yeah but she wasn't there, so I was going to go to the well," Serenity stated.

"Then why are you standing there?" Faith asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh.. you see... I didn't know where it was, or what direction is was in rather," Serenity said.

Selene rolled her eyes again as they showed her the way.

"Well she isn't here..." They said in unison.

"The well looks so deep," Serenity said randomly as she looked down the well at pitch darkness.

"YAY!" Faith said, jumping in.

"FAITH!" Serenity screamed.

"Well, we better go in after her," Selene stated with no concern showing in her voice whatsoever.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Serenity said, unsure.

Selene and Serenity jumped into the well.

* * *

In Feudal Japan: Near the well 

"Well, here's your ramen Inuyasha," Kagome said, handing him some ramen.

"This stuff from your world is really good!" Inuyasha said happily as he scarfed down the ramen.

"Yes, especially these," Miroku said, holding up some of Kagome's panties. Kagome blushed as she quickly took them back.

"YOU HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku across the face.

Shippo shook his head and said to himself, "And I thought today might be different... but everything is the same. Inuyasha scarfs down ramen, Miroku gets slapped..."

Then, a half cat demon with a giant spatula pops out of the well.

"HIII!" She said hyperly while jumping around. Then she stops abruptly, "Brother? Is that you?"

Miroku looked amazed at his sister. "SIS!" He yelled as he ran over to hug her.

"Pervert!" Sango said, slapping him again.

"Geez Sango, calm down, this girl is my sister," Miroku said embracing his sister.

"You guys look so different though," Kagome stated. "I mean, she is a half demon and you are a monk. How can you guys be bro and sis?"

"Well it's a long story," Miroku said. "Well, I don't know exactly who Faith's parents are, I just found her hurt and took care of her. There! Long story made short. And Faith isn't a good hentai like me." While he said this, he put his hand on his chest proudly. Faith, getting irritated at her bro, slaps him. Sango watches amusedly.

Then, a half fox demon pops out of the well and so does a vampire/werewolf hybrid.

"Oh my god! SERENITY!" Shippo yelled as he jumped onto his sister.

"Shippo?" Serenity said, looking into the young kitsune in her arms. "Oh it is you! You don't know how much I've missed you!"

"Wow, so much brother and sister reunion!" Kagome said happily as she looked around.

"Great... just great," Inuyasha muttered.

"Yo," Selene said to Inuyasha as she threw a rock at him to get his attention.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said, showing no signs of recognition.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review :D 

KawaiixKittie


	2. Sesshoumaru has a sister?

Yay! I got reviews. x) Thanks to **ShadowXWolfy, MidniteRoses, kingofshaman23, and Cali-May** for reviewing! You guys rooooock. ;D I think I reviewed you all back. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha gang but I do own Serenity. My friends own Selene and Faith. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru has a sister?**

"Yo," Selene said to Inuyasha as she threw a rock at him to get his attention.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said, showing no signs of recognition.

"You slightly, just slightly, resemble someone I barely remember..." Selene said, deep in thought.

"Feh, you got the wrong person wench," Inuyasha said.

"You'll be sorry you said that..." Serenity muttered as she watched Selene's vein bulge. (You know that anime face for looking pissed off? Where there's a vein on their head that bulges?) Selene dashed at Inuyasha with her katana out. Inuyasha barely dodged as her cut his arm a bit.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha fell to the ground and made a huge crater. Shippo hopped out of his sister's lap and looked down at the crater. 'Wow that's a bigger crater than before, either Kagome's powers have gotten stronger or Inuyasha has simply gained weight.' he thought.

"I'm so sorry for his rudeness," Kagome apoligized while shooting a glare at Inuyasha.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, while Kagome tended the little cut on his arm.

"So you were saying that Inuyasha slightly looked like someone you knew?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I can barely remember who it is," Selene said, searching through her mind for memories of _him._ "The only thing I remember was that he was full demon."

* * *

Scene change: At Sesshoumaru's Castle 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin wants to play outside!" Rin said eagerly to the lord of western lands.

"Go ahead Rin, Jaken go watch her," Sesshoumaru replied showing no emotion while making sure Jaken followed the young girl outside to play.

"I must... get Inuyasha's tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru muttered while planning to invade their gang soon. Jaken, who came back inside because he got tired of watching Rin pick flowers said, "Well, you can't weild it remember my lord?"

"Jaken! What are you going in here with no permission? Besides you should be outside watching Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Jaken while lashing his whip at him. Jaken quickly jumped up to dodge and ran out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look! Rin picked pretty flowers for you!" Rin came rushing in holding a bunch of flowers and smiling happily.

"Ah yes, thank you Rin," Sesshoumaru said, managing a smile for the little girl that he was quite fond of.

"Jaken, get Ah and Un, we will be paying my brother a little visit today," Sesshoumaru said whilegiving the order toJaken.

* * *

"Full demon huh?" Inuyasha said, showing a bit of interest. "That's what I dream of becoming."

"You still want to become full demon Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "What if you end up hurting Lady Kagome and the others? You might find yourself slaughtering them with your own hands."

'Wow the monk didn't say anything perverted for once,' Sango, Shippo, and Faith all thought.

"..." was Inuyasha's reply.

"Besides, if you kill off Lady Kagome, you'll never get to marry her!" Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

Sango, Shippo, and Faith all fell down anime style. (You know, how they fall, and their legs are in the air?) That comment earned the perverted monk a punch on the head from Inuyasha and a slap from Sango and Faith.

Then a huge shadow just passed by.

"Damnit Jaken! You flew right pass them!" Sesshoumaru said while shoving Jaken out of the spot and directed Ah and Un to land.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken all unboarded the two-headed dragon type demon. Sesshoumaru was the first one to come into view of the Inuyasha gang.

"It's... it's... him!" Selene said, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Brother!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the vampire/werewolf hybrid that had just called him her brother. A flicker of recognition showed in his expression.

"Selene?"

"Yes, it's me, who else would it be you idiot?" Selene replied smirking.

Inuyasha watched amusedly as Selene had just openly insulted the great lord.

"Now that you think of it, their personalities do match. They are both emotionless, pessimistic, and cold." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, you're right Kagome," Serenity agreed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has a sister! Look Jaken look!" Rin said, dragging Jaken over to Sesshoumaru's side while pointing at Selene.

"Well well brother, you have kids already?" Selene said with a teasing tone, also with a surprised look on her face.

"Shut up Selene," Sesshoumaru said, taking out his Toukijin.

'So they have sisters eh? This might be of great use to me.' thought someone in the shadows while eyeing Serenity, Selene, and Faith. 'They all look pretty strong too, this might be interesting...'

* * *

Ehh I hope this chapter didn't turn out all that bad. xD. Please review:D

KawaiixKittie


End file.
